Enterprises generally rely on multiple devices for performing various functional tasks. For example, the enterprises rely on a printer for taking out prints, on a facsimile machine for sending and receiving faxes, on a scanner for scanning documents, and on a photocopy machine for creating copies of documents. However, with the growth of technology, such various tasks can be performed using a single device, known as a multi-function device (MFD). MFDs are beneficial for enterprises as these devices utilize less saving workspace, have less hardware costs as well as offer enhanced performance along with efficiency.
Generally enterprises implement authentication before providing access to such multi-function devices and thus, provide restricted access to these devices or their services. For example, a user A may have access to printing, and scanning, while a user B may have access to all functionalities of a multi-function device such as printing, scanning, copying, faxing or the like. To this end, the multi-function devices are coupled to authentication devices for authenticating users before giving access to multi-function devices. The authentication devices further help track the usage of the multi-function devices. Examples of authentication devices include card readers, keypads, fingerprint scanners, or the like.
Many a times, the authentication devices are disconnected accidentally or maliciously and thus, it becomes issues for environments where there is a need to track the usage of such devices. Moreover, the disconnection may be viewed as vulnerability in accounts where security is deemed a high priority. Currently, the multi-function devices offer alert messages for low toner, however, there is no bi-directional messaging related to connection or disconnection for the authentication devices, for example, card readers. Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for managing authentication devices coupled to multi-function devices.